


If You Need Me, Call Me

by LegendaryStarCat



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryStarCat/pseuds/LegendaryStarCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty Pryde turns to one of her best friends for a big favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Need Me, Call Me

Kitty was dreading making this phone call. She wasn't even sure if she could, not just emotionally, but technically speaking. After all, the Peter-phone had only worked because it was a special space-dohickey. There was no guarantee that the call could even go through, but Peter had urged her that she needed to do this.

And she did. She had no clothes except her x-costume, and that was starting to get...old, fast.

She needed to make a call home. She needed supplies. Heck, she even needed to talk to a friend. The Guardians were great, Peter was...beyond amazing, but no one had the shared history, the years of strife and turmoil and weirdness the same as Kitty.

She needed to call the one person who could help her out. She needed to talk to Illyana.

She sat anxiously as the phone rang. At least it was ringing, that was a good thing. Right?

A confused sounding Illyana picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Illyana...this is Kitty."

"No shit. Where are you? Did you know that the young X-Men just got back from an alternate reality where you had short hair?"

"No, I...did it look good? Maybe I should cut my hair again..."

"They were asking me where you were, and I seriously had no idea. Like, I saw you three days ago and then...nobody was in your room, Lockheed was gone, the whole shebang. What made you run away? Where are you?"

"Well, you see, Peter got kidnapped..."

"Again? That man is like a walking disaster zone for getting kidnapped. Was he naked this time?"

"Yes, but that's besides the point. Illyana, I'm in space. I went into space to rescue him and now I'm...in space."

"In space? Are you...space? Seriously? You hate space? You barely went to space to save Lockheed."

"Yeah, well I went into space to save Peter."

"Okay, I get that he's cute, but...how did you even get to space?"

Kitty was quiet for a moment, then sheepishly responded. "I...stole Tony Stark's spaceship..." 

"Good on you! That dude's a total di-"

"He's such a jerk!"

"Yeah, right. Jerk." Illyana snorted. "Okay, so you're in space and you need to get home?"

"No, I...well, I crashed the spaceship."

"Awesome, take that, Iron-Jerk!"

"But I'm not coming home."

There was silence.

"Say that again, Kitty."

"I'm not coming home. I'm staying in space. With Peter."

"Woah, for someone who's afraid of space, that's a pretty fucking big decision."

"Yeah, I know, but...it just seems like the right one, Illyana."

There was silence again. Kitty let it sink in while Illyana percolated. "You really love this guy, don't you Kitty?"

"I...yeah. I do." She smiled warmly to herself. "I really, really do."

"Okay..." there was some resistance in Illyana's voice, maybe sadness, maybe stubbornness. "So what do you need? Aside from a girlfriend to gossip with about the size of his--"

Kitty cut her off. "I love talking to you, Illyana, but I also love having clothing other than a black leather costume."

"Hey now, black leather is all the rage."

"As are boob windows."

"Don't knock it till you try it." They both chuckled. "Ok, so you need me to port you your clothes?"

"Yeah, but....most of them are still in my old room at the Academy..."

"Oh, so it's gonna be like that." Kitty could hear Illyana rolling her eyes.

"Look, I'll call Rachel, you port over there, get my stuff, then port here. Can you...is that ok?"

"Kitty, I would do...I am happy to help." Her voice brightened, "plus we can hang out for a bit. I can meet this dumb ass of yours."

"Right, he'll have to pass the Illyana challenge, where you force him to fight demons and sacrifice himself." Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least you don't have to sext anymore." Illyana said slyly. Kitty could hear her smirk dripping in her voice.

"Har har. Very funny Yana." She rolled her eyes, not realizing it was the first time in a while that she had used her childhood nickname for Illyana. "Listen, lemme call Rachel and get everything set up, and then I'll...I'll see you soon!"

"Okay, Kitty, sounds good." There was a pause where Illyana didn't hang up the phone. "I love you, Kitty. I'll miss not having you here."

"I love you, too. But I'm ready to take the next step in my life, and I...I think this is the right one."

"Wish we could all be so confident. Talk soon."

"Bye."

Kitty hung up the phone softly, feeling a twinge of regret, for everything she had left behind. But this really did feel right. And she really was ready. And maybe, maybe Peter really was the one...

The next call was almost a worse one to make, but it went through.

"Um, hey Rach, it's Kitty. I have...a favor to ask you..."

It was going to take a while to explain the whole thing to Rachel, even if she was psychic.


End file.
